Time to be your 21
by CheerDance14
Summary: Will Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett had sparks from the start. They were on the way to almost, maybe admitting that they were head over heels for each other but her age poses a problem for Will. Can he let everything go and let love in and can she do the sam
1. In an Instant

"Janie, do we have to go. I am quite comfy siting here and watching The Notebook with some popcorn and pizza. Would you like to join?" I looked at the door of the bathroom in mine and my sister Jane's apartment.

"Lizzy, for the millionth time, I don't want to go either but Mom would freak if we didn't go and I don't want to get on that women's bad side. Now, get dressed before she breaks down the door and drags us there by our hair." Jane stepped out of the bathroom looking like an angel. She wore a white sundress that clung tightly to her thin frame until it reached her hips the flared out and ended at the knee. Her blond hair curled slightly, hung naturally as it framed her face. Her make up complemented her perfectly with small amounts of mascara and eyeliner along with blush and lip gloss.

With a huff, I got up and started to changed into the dress Mother had layed out last night until another caught my eye. The firetruck red dress I had bought on a whim two days ago was a far stretch from the lavender dress that I was about to get into. Shaking the lavender dress off, I grabbed the red dress and placed it on. Rarely did I ever look good but in this dress, I really think I do. The slinky material hung loosely until it reached my mid-thighs and then on strip of material clung tightly to my long, slim thighs. After quickly straightening my hair and fixing my makeup, I headed out of the room and off to the party.

Both Jane and I stepped out of our car and into the Lucas' house where the party was being held in honor the newest members of the neighborhood hailing all the way from England. Though Jane and I live in New York City, our family resides just outside of it in a old group of houses called Meryton. They all consider themselves a neighborhood and when some unfortunate soul moves into one of the empty houses, they hold a large party.

As we entered the house, the party was in full swing. Many teens and young adults were dancing on the provided dance floor while the older ones were talking by the tables, the men about business and the women about their daughter's chance at getting with Charles Bingley or his friend Fitzwilliam Darcy, the two bachelors moving onto Meryton. Along with those to men, Charles brought his two sisters, Caroline and Louisa. Louisa also brings along her husband.

The guests of honor arrived just before us and set the party into overdrive. Many girls were dancing in a way many adults deemed inappropriate to catch the eye of one the the two wealthy brits. One of the few girls not actly like a slut was my closest friend, Charlotte who's family hosted this event. She hooked arms with Jane and I and we headed to meet guests of honor.

"Really," Charlotte grinned at us, "The guys are gorgeous. They weren't interested in me but boy were they hot." She said quietly as we approached three men, one who was short and fat with matted brown hair and a upturned noes and obviously had a few too many drinks in his system . The other two stood about the same height and were obviously the two men Charlotte and just mentioned. One had thick red locks and a big smile on his face while the other had a mysterious quality about him and a casual, bored look on his face. _'Believe me, I feel your pain.'_

"Hello gentlemen, I'd like to introduce my two friends, Jane and Elizabeth Bennett. You've already met their family. Jane here is about to graduate university with a teaching degree and Lizzy is going into a dance career." Charlotte smiled at the three men then introduced them. "Lizzy, Jane, this is Charles Bingley and his business partner and friend, Will Darcy. They own this huge law firm and are expanding it in New York. This here is Andrew Hurst. He is Charles' sister Louisa's Husband. Louisa and her sister Caroline are around here somewhere but you'll meet them later."

I looked at the attractive mysterious man, also known as Fitzwilliam Michael Darcy as mother had called him as he nodded his head as he was introduced and then returned to his stiff posture. I sent a glance over to Jane but it went unnoticed as her eyes were locked with Charlie Bingley's, both smiling a little to much to be just friends and talking about anything to hear the other's voice. After a few minutes of that annoyingly cute conversation between my sister and Charlie, I urged them onto the dance floor.

Then I was left with Charlotte, Andrew Hurst and Mr. Antisocial himself, Will Darcy. The lack of conversation was almost to much to bear but soon after Jane and Charlie went to the dance floor, our small group was joined by Andrew's wife, Louisa and her sister Caroline who was continually throwing herself at Will but not to much prevail. After many attempts at dancing with Mr. Darcy, he was about to cave when his eyes locked with mine and I could have sworn I saw desperation. I gave him a smile and then asked him to dance to save him and myself from Ms. Bitch, Caroline Bingley.

I took hold of Will's large, firm hand lead him to the dance floor. " So, am I just to make your precious Caroline wanting more?" I said with a smirk, trying to start a conversation. The look on his face was not the look of a man who I had just saved. No, it was more of the look of a man forced against his better judgment onto the dance floor.

"No, actually, your my way to get away from her. Nothing more, nothing less." His cold exterior almost froze me to death and I wanted this jerk away. The moment the song ended, so did the dance and the small talk, if you could call it that. Both of us were happy to have finished that awkward dance and I wanted to get out of this party, or at least a breath of air so I headed out to the balcony to clear my head.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the man I had just danced with could have even thought of saying that. It was an insult. I really liked him too, well his appearance but looks can be deceiving. I learned that the hard way with my last boyfriend but he wasn't what I wanted to think about right now. I took on last breath of fresh air before heading back to the party but then I heard two familiar voices.

"So you and Lizzie. I think you two looked cute dancing together. Isn't she a good dancer though. I'd love to see her dance on stage. Do you like her?"

"Charlie, it was just a dance."

"Fitzwilliam Michael Darcy, it wasn't just a dance. It never is with you. I have never seen you dance with a girl since you were dating that crazy chick, oh and with Georgie but she's your sister, she doesn't count. Will, you don't dance with just anyone, you dance with someone you like."

"Charlie, drop it. I am not saying anything."

"So your not saying no?"

"Just drop it." Will pivoted on his heel and left the conversation. I think I'll need more air.

* * *

"Charlotte, this is terrible." I tried to get my head around the fact that Fitzwilliam Michael Darcy is maybe in love with me, or my appearance. Maybe it's my lovely personality? Nope, defiantly my appearance, or should I say, choice of dress. Needless to say, Mother was happy and mad at that sexy little number. Happy that I caught the eye of some gentlemen but mad because she didn't think of it first.

"Lizzie, it's not _that_ bad. I wish he liked me. He's absolutely gorge and he has that accent and that's just from talking to him for maybe twenty minutes. Girl, you could have him. I bet he looks hot without a shirt on." Charlotte grinned at me with that matchmaking glint in her eye.

"Oh shut up Char." I tried my best to not think of Darcy sans shirt. It's not that easy, I'm telling you that.

"Just admit it. You think he's sexy, cause we both know he is and from the way he carries himself, I think he knows that too. All I want is for you to say it. You want to see him without a shirt on!"

"**Fine!** I want to see him without a shirt on!"

"Who do you want to see topless? Hopefully not me." Jane entered the room with a grin on her face, that annoying I know something you don't know grin.

"Doesn't matter Janie." I answered quickly, a little too quickly but Jane decided to push it aside, for now at least. " Well, do you guys want to come to the beach. Charlie wants to hang out and meet you guys. He and Will are gonna be there."

"Oh, Lizzie's going and so am I. I have to see this!" Charlotte grabbed three bathing suits and literally pushed us out of the door and down to the beach.

* * *

The day was beautiful and at moment we stepped foot onto the burning sand, the sun was high in the sky, without a cloud in it's way. The water was glistening and there was a man, tall in stature looking absolutely fine running down the beach. I tilted my head to the side for a better look at the Greek God and it was then that I discovered that the six pack that my eyes were fixed on belonged to a certain Fitzwilliam Michael Darcy who was, at the moment staring at me with his head tilted, much like my own and a perfect smirk on his lips. Does he practice that in the mirror to get the perfect mix of cocky and completely immature with the most subtle hint of sexiness? Probably.

"So, was it worth it?" Charlotte whispered in my ear as we walked down to where Charlie was with the towels. I could almost feel the smirk in her voice.

"Huh?" I ask questioning her sanity along with many more things.

"Was it worth it to see him without a shirt? By the looks of it, I'm guessing yes." Charlotte grinned and then ran into the water, knowing that I was still thinking about Darcy's hot bod.

Though the water looked quite tempting, I decided to keep a nice distance from Charlotte and took the time to work my fading tan. You see, I think I am started to become invisible when people start to talk about be, well at least when Charlie and Darcy do because for the second time, I've been minding my own business when they begin a conversation revolving around me.

"So, last night you danced with her and now your checking her out. You go boy. I haven't this into a chick since you were with Carol, well not _with_ Carol, I should say, wishing that you were with Carol. Good times." Charlie really was trying to work some matchmaking magic to get us together. He really is Janie's perfect man.

"I-well, you know it- uh, okay, shut up." Darcy glared at his friend, too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Maybe he really is meant for me. Everyone always says I'm stubborn, not that it's true or anything.

"Whatever man, but just so you know, she was totally checking your out. Darcy you have an 18 year old girl, a very pretty 18 year old girl checking you out. Congrats." Charlie patted him on the shoulder.

"18! She's a kid. Charlie, I may be a jerk at times but I am not pedophile. Sorry to burst your bubble but I just wouldn't go there. I'm not that guy." Darcy almost sounded disappointed and I could help but feel the same way.

"But if she was 21?" Charlie nudged his friend with a sly grin on his face.

"In an instant."

* * *

Author's Note: _So this is my first Jane Austen story and I can take barely any credit for this story, or at least this chapter. The basic concept spawns from the television show which was canceled for the end of 2007 called Instant Star which is a Canadian show but can be viewed in the states as well. The title of the story is also a song by Alexz Johnson, the star of Instant Star. The characters belong to Jane Austen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if anyone would per chance care you be my BETA, the position is open. Also, to boost my confidence and get me to update fast, reviews are always nice. Thanks for reading and I hope you tune in for more._


	2. Change Your Mind

Author's Note: This chapter is very short and I wanted to write more but I know that it's been a while since I have wrote so I just added it just like this. There are for sure many spelling errors and I hope you choose to look over them. Thank you to all that reviews. This chapter is all for you. The less review, the less likely I am to update. For last chapter, the reviews were great but I was just unmotivated. I hope you write more soon and I wish all those reading a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Change Your Mind**_

Really, this is just unfair. Mr. I'm so sexy but to old for you is just flaunting around on the beach while I sit here, trying my best to think of something to stop for face from resembling a tomato. Think Grandma or Collins. There we go, my cousin, Robert Collins is the absolute opposite of Darcy. Last names aren't half as hot as first names so no more of this Will stuff, Darcy all the way. It kinda sounds girly and very unsexy, that's for sure.

So here I am, trying not the bask in the glow of Darcy's perfect tan as he takes a run on the beach and thinking of my despicable cousin as because of me being 18. I hate age. It kinda sucks. Really, he's only 25. Or at least that what I think Charlotte told me yesterday, not that I care if he likes me. It's not like I want him to or anything.

"Charlotte, I think I'm gonna head back up to my apartment so I'll see you later." I said as I noticed Charlotte walking up the beach from the water. I stood up and picked up my towel and purse and then slipped my flip flops on and began to walk up the beach, my thoughts all centering around the gorgeous 25 year old run down the beach. Wait, did I say gorgeous, I meant gargantuan. My thoughts were interrupted by my cellphone vibrated in my purse from a text via Charlotte.

_'You may not like Will but I can tell you this. He totally is totally checking out your ass right now.'_

No matter how mush I didn't want to care, I just had to look back and she if she was lying, so I did. I totally did a girly hair flip and looked at Fitzwilliam to see that his smoldering blue eyes were locked on, you guessed, my ass. Then, he looked up into my eyes and mouthed something along the line of _'shit'_ and tripped unceremoniously over thin air. Smooth.

I quickly whipped my body around, stuffed my cell into my pocket and walked, well ran up the beach, trying to contain my laughter until I was out of hearing range. It was then, while I stood, a far distance away from the beach and a highly embarrassed Fitzwilliam Michael Darcy, still laying in the position in which he did a total face plant just moments ago.

I pulled out of ipod slipped the earphones into their rightful spots and let _Again I go Unnoticed_ by Dashboard Confessional blast into my ears. I could help but think that today, I totally got noticed, or at least my ass did. _'Jerk'_ I thought. _'He thinks he can just star at my ass then say,_ oh no she's too young. _Well fuck you Darcy.'_

Still caught up in thoughts of how embarrassed Darcy must feel know that he totally knows I know that he likes me and how good he looked even when he was falling into the sand, I failed to notice the man, who was very suspiciously creeping up beside me. It was only when I felt my purse being riped from my arm that I see him and I never caught a face.

"Hey! Give me back my purse!" I yelled at the man as he ran off with my purse. Luckily it held nothing that I cared to much about but I couldn't say that I was happy to have it stolen. I had at least hundred bucks in there and like all my make up and my cheap little disposable camera with mine and Jane's pictures from this past month's trip to Meryton.

I couldn't catch the guy but at least my phone was in my pocket and my ipod was in my hand or I would have gone mental in search of them. I can't believe I just let some guy take my purse though. I makes me so mad. Thanks Mr. Darcy, one other thing you have helped my with.

I swear that I didn't want to think about him. I really didn't but that little voice in the back of head just kept on brining him about. With each time I changed the song on my ipod, another thought about him flew through my mind. Even songs with not a bit of significance towards him and his jerkness reminded me of him. If one or two conversations with a man can do this to you then they must be something, right? Well not in this case, that's for sure. No really, I mean it. Nothing.

Changing the song for the twentieth time in the past ten or so minutes, I was hoping the find the song that meant nothing to me about Darcy. Unfortunately my selection is all in a way connected to him. I finally settled on _Find Me by Boyce Avenue_, not because of the lack of Darcy thoughts in my mind but because I gave up. Trust me, it's hard to not think about someone when your trying to find a song that doesn't remind you of them.

The whole situation just plan sucks hard. I hate everything about it. It's not just the fact that this really hot slightly older guy has a thing for my ass that he is hiding under his lack of desire for my young eighteen year old self. It's more that he is just a plain jerk about the whole thing but I just think that's how he is daily which I am so glad I don't have to handle. The song finished and then changed to another _Boyce Avenue_ song, _Change Your Mind_.

Wow, if I thought _Damian Rice_ songs were touching on this problem of mine, well this song was written about it. Well, not exactly. The only thing is I don't want him, but if I did, this would totally be perfect, but I guess it's not. You know, all my friends say that I ramble a lot and I think for the first time I am finally seeing, or should I say hearing it for myself. Well technically I'm not hearing it but there I go again, rambling.

Lost in my rambling, I almost walked into the very good looking man walking in the opposite direction of myself. Luckily for me, I looked up or else that would have been I very awkward situation which I am not in the mood to handle at this moment. The man in question was tall, not too tall but just right. He didn't have much of a muscular build, more lanky and his sandy blond hair covered his forehead and started in on this eyes. He was dressed quite casually and as a matter of fact, since my thoughts were centered around Fitzwilliam Michael Darcy, I could tell he was the exact opposite of him in every way.

Mister I'm-the opposite-of-Darcy flash me a cute little grin as he continued on into the coffee shop just behind me. I was tempted to enter in there too but then I remembered my distaste for coffee and caffeine in general and sighed, slightly disappointed and then walked just two more blocks to my apartment.

* * *

Author's Note #2-Also, I would just like to encourage any readers to listen to any Damian Rice or Boyce Avenue music. They are both amazing and I hope you'll check them out.


End file.
